


Pancake Banter

by Hepzheba



Series: Tumblr ficlets [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wiski wanted, and I quote, "some lazy early morning banter in the kitchen while on of them makes breakfast", and who am I to deny her anything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancake Banter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wiski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiski/gifts).



 

“That’s too much milk.”

Derek straightens the milk cartoon from where he’s pouring the liquid into the bowl. Stiles takes a sip from Derek’s mug of coffee from the counter (without asking) and makes a face.

“God, this shit is vile.”

“Make your own coffee then.” Derek sets down the milk cartoon on the counter before whisking the eggs and milk in the bowl. Stiles hops up to sit on the counter to watch Derek making them breakfast.

“You should use the balloon whisk,” Stiles tells him and adds about three cups of sugar into _Derek’s_ coffee.

Derek ignores him and measures up the flour to go into the bowl. Stiles doesn’t say anything for a while as Derek tries to whisk the lumps away.

“Told you you should’ve used the balloon whisk,” Stiles says and pulls it out of the drawer beside his legs.

Derek uses all the strength he has (which is quite a lot of strength, if he may say so himself) but the lumps are still there.

“I know you want it,” Stiles singsongs and Derek glares at him and snatches the balloon whisk from his hand. Stiles smirks as he sips on _Derek’s_ coffee. Well, Derek probably should give up on thinking of it as his coffee now because there’s no way he can drink it and not fall into a hyperglycemic coma (which may not even be a thing, Derek’s not a doctor so he wouldn’t know).

“I thought you were going to stay in bed,” Derek says as he whisks with the balloon whisk – and what would you know? the lumps disappear quite quickly (not that Derek lets Stiles know this). “I _specifically_ remember you _whining_ at me to make you breakfast in bed.”

Stiles smiles a little bit dazedly, maybe remembering that awesome blowjob Derek had given him earlier in the morning. Derek’s been told (by Stiles) that his blowjobs are awesome and his heartbeat didn’t skip a beat so yeah, Derek’s cock-sucking skills _are_ awesome.

“It was boring to be alone,” Stiles says. “I missed you.”

Derek rolls his eyes and adds some more milk in the batter.

“Now you’re adding too much milk again,” Stiles sighs heavily. “When will you ever learn?”

“When will you ever shut up? I’ll just add some more flour.”

“It’ll be more lumps then.”

“Yeah, but the lumps disappear quite easily with the balloon-”

“Ha! I knew it!”

Derek sighs and steps to his left until he stands between Stiles’ thighs. He leans in closely, their lips almost meeting. Stiles tilts his head, opening his mouth for the kiss he’s expecting to come. Derek smirks and leans to the side, brushing his lips against Stiles’ ear.

“I was going to reward you later for being good and waiting for me.”

Stiles’ breath hitches and Derek’s smirk widens as he rubs his stubble against the side of Stiles’ neck, just below his ear.

“Now I think I’ll have to punish you instead. Do you want that?”

“N-no,” Stiles whispers and Derek _loves_ how he can affect Stiles this easily, loves that he knows exactly what buttons to push.

“Then be a good boy and go back to bed and I’ll bring you breakfast soon, okay? And then I might eat you, too.”

A whimper escapes Stiles and Derek smirks as Stiles pushes at his chest to make him back away. Stiles scrambles off the counter and is out of the kitchen faster than he’s ever moved before. Derek smiles as he finishes the batter. Before he bakes the pancakes he takes a really long, hot shower, letting Stiles know he really enjoys the… hot shower, knowing that Stiles will behave and not do anything about his own condition, waiting for Derek to take care of him.

Derek smiles and thinks that some mornings are definitely worth getting up on.


End file.
